


Here

by MakesNoNonsense



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakesNoNonsense/pseuds/MakesNoNonsense
Summary: A story based on a headcanon for the first time they sleep together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think/headcanon that D.va is a shy or skittish type person at all, the exact opposite actually. but this is the first time they have sex, and there can be a lot of anxieties and insecurities that come with a big moment like that (especially when her partner is older and presumably already more knowledgeable in the area than her). i just like writing the emotion, so thats why she is like that. of course they get more comfortable and confident as they know each other more.  
> also sorry if foreign language is incorrect.

The movie just ended, so I took the chance to get up and stretch. Sombra had been laying with her head in my lap for most of it, so it feels nice to get up and move around. I don’t think she could’ve really seen the screen from how she had been laying, but then again she did say she’s seen the movie a few times.

“Hey, that wasn’t so bad,” I tell her. “Pretty good!”

 “I told you so,” She says. “I always have good taste.” The look she had on her face as she said that last part starts to make my face feel a bit hot, so I laugh it off and turn towards the television screen, as if there were still something interesting on it.

                “Well,” I sigh. “The movie I would’ve picked would’ve been good, too,”

She raises an eyebrow and snorts. “ _Mi conejita_ , there was a _talking chicken_ on the front cover of that thing! A children’s movie, for crying out loud!”

                “It could’ve still been good!” I laugh. “Like, um, in a funny way! A bad, but kinda funny way!” My ‘explanation’ only made her more dubious.

“Why, would you ever, _knowingly_ watch a movie that was bad?” She asks slowly.

                “It’s supposed to be entertaining, okay? Shut up! You just don’t get it!” I grab a pillow from the couch and throw it at her and she laughs. The sound of her laughter makes me giggle a little, too. At some point in the middle of all laughter and goofing around, I happened to glance at the clock out of the corner of my eye.

                “Woah! Ten o’clock already! I didn’t know so much time had passed…” I gasp.

Sombra stands and rolls her neck. “Your bedtime?” She teases. If she has the opportunity, she’ll take it. Geez.

I throw another pillow at her, but she catches it easily, and hands it back to me with a cheeky look on her face.

“Oh, whatever,” I sigh, and toss it back onto the couch. I meant to sound like I was annoyed, but I couldn’t help the smile on my face.

She’s standing close to me now, and I can feel my face getting hot again, so I dart my eyes off to the side to avoid direct eye contact. She giggles and pulls me close for a hug. I close my eyes and think back to the time when we shared a hug the day before, and she had told me that the way I smelled was always one of the best things about getting to hug me- that it was refreshing. I was only trying out a new shampoo on that day on a whim, but now, I think I’ll stick with _Mermaid Hair_ for a little while longer.

Sombra never wears any fragrant body lotions or perfumes, but I wonder what kind of smell she would have if she did. I smile to myself, thinking about how the strange and sudden strong scent of _Nectarine Rose_ would give away her element of surprise on a victim before she would actually be able to uncloak and wipe them out.

 I snap away from my thoughts when I feel the sensation of soft lips on my forehead. I lean up to her so she can give me the kiss on the lips that always follows. She then pulls away, her warmth going with her.

“I’ll see you around, _chica_ ,” She waves. That adorable look on her face makes me miss her already.

I’m not sure what it was. Maybe it’s the way she smiles at me so sweetly, or how close together we were when we watched that movie, her caressing my thigh the whole time while I pretended not to really notice. Maybe it was because, save for a few video calls, I hadn’t seen her at all yesterday and most of the day before, so I just really needed to see her more, and wanted her to see me too. How do I justify this feeling? Is it too selfish of me that I don’t want her to leave? I reach out for her arm, but grab a hold of her hand instead. My face starts to heat up again.

                “Oh?” Sombra actually looked a little surprise for just a second, but I couldn’t tell for sure. It felt like my face was burning up, so I look off to the side when she turns to look at me.

                “You know… You don’t have to… go home,” I think I heard my voice start to sound a little weird in the middle of speaking. I know she picked up on it, and she’s going to tease me for it.

She lets go of my hand, then puts her palms on both sides of my cheeks.  She can definitely feel how hot my face is right now, and she will tease me for it.

 “ _ah, que dulce eres, mi amada_.” Her voice is quiet and gentle, her eyes kind and reassuring. My heart was racing, but somehow I felt like I could breathe easier. I wrap my arms around her waist without even thinking about it. My mind is hazy, but I know one thing for sure- The tenderness she conveys to me in moments like this Is something no one besides me would ever experience or even know about. No one will ever know this side of her- it’s something just for me, a fact that’s incredibly satisfying.

***

 “Hey, if I would’ve known we were going to be having a sleepover, I would’ve brought a toothbrush!” Sombra spoke as soon as she heard me re-enter the living room, though she didn’t tear her eyes away from the TV as she flipped idly through the channels.

“I know, I know,” I grumble. I’m hoping she can sense me roll my eyes at her from behind the couch.

Earlier, after I had asked Sombra to stay, I told her to wait so I could get back to my room and change into pajamas to get ready for the night.  When I was picking out what to wear, I came to realize that maybe my surprise invitation was an inconvenience to her, so I figured the least I could do was lend her some sleepwear.

“Come here and try these on,” I say, and just as requested, she raises herself up from the couch and walks over to see what I have for her. She pauses once she’s in front of me, a content little smile forming on her face. This was the first look she had of me after I had changed into pajamas.

“Don’t say anything,” I huff. It wasn’t anything special, just a tank and some shorts, but I didn’t want to hear whatever it is that she has running around in that head of hers. She could still manage to find something embarrassing to say to me. That’s how good she is.

“I’m not!” She replies, covering her mouth as if offended. I want to tell her to stop smiling, but I won’t let it get to me.

“Just try these on!” I practically shove the clothes into her arms.

“For me? You’re too kind, sweetheart.”

“Just get to the bathroom and change!” I push her into the hall as I roll my eyes again.

“You got it,” She winks before she closes the door behind her.

I take a deep breath and let it all out with a sigh. She doesn’t even need to say much to throw my heart off balance. She’s too good.

I sit on the couch to wait for her to change, watching whatever show this is that she last left the channel on. I try to, at least, but when I look at the television screen I’m not really watching. My mind is wandering back to thoughts of her. How can I miss a person so much even though they’re still right here? I am so glad that she agreed to stay with me tonight. If she had told me that she couldn’t because of some top secret, big-boy mission she had to take care of, I wouldn’t have been surprised, but extremely disappointed. I don’t know why, but I just feel like I need her right now.

"¿Me extrañaste?" I hear her voice from directly behind me.

“ _Heok_!!” I nearly scream as I jump out of my seat.  I turn and see Sombra leaning over the back of the couch. “ _Eommaya_!! Y-you scared the crap out of me!” I am shaking, how did I not hear her return at all?

“Ooh, relax! There, there, I’m right here.” She opens her arms, ready to accept a hug. I want to hug her, but I am not ready to give a hug.  I take a few breaths.

“How do they fit?” Changing the subject.

“Not bad at all, you’re just the right size for me.” Something about the way she says it makes me want to punch her, but still, I’m glad she has something to wear for the night.

“Well, that’s good.” I’m calming down a bit from the scare.

“So, you keep the TV on when you sleep, huh?” She asks.

  
                “Huh? Oh, no,” I grab the remote and press the off button. “But I mean, we don’t have to sleep in here” I look in the direction of my room at the end of the hall, Sombra looks as well. “The couch would be too small for us anyways, right?” There were no suggestive motives underlying what I had just said, but the fact that I said something that could be interpreted under another meaning made me want to strangle myself.

I turn around so that I won’t have to see the smug face Sombra was probably making at me, and made my way down the hall, leading the way to my room. I opened the door and let her go in first.

“Ooh, _que bueno_ , Hana! It’s just like you!” She nods her head as she talks, looking all around before she gets settled on my bed. I don’t think it’s anything special though, the room itself isn’t even that large, and there’s just enough free space to form a clear pathway between the entryway, computer, and bed. Still, Sombra was giving everything another glance-over as though it was all so very interesting, and I didn’t do very much else myself but just look at her. I hadn’t even entered the room yet. I couldn’t. She’s sitting there looking so pretty, so calm and composed, as if she is right at home, but I can’t feel the same. My heart starts to race, and the room feels hot and stuffy. I don’t want to look weird.

I crack a smile and force a laugh. I say I almost forgot to brush my teeth, and leave before I hear her reply. It takes a lot of effort not to slam the door. I make for the bathroom.

Once inside, I try to think how I can make my heart calm down. I let out the breath I was unaware I was holding and take a close look at myself in the mirror. I breath out again, but this time in relief, because I didn’t look as bad as I thought I did. However, I still have this uneasy, flustered feeling in stomach. I sit on the floor and lean against the bathtub, the surface is cool against my cheek. I close my eyes and sit like this for a while. I want to sleep with Sombra, and though I mean that in the most transparent way, I can see how a couple spending a night together in the same bed can go a little risqué. Though I’m not opposed to it, it just seems so daunting. I don’t really know what to do, and I don’t want that to be obvious.  After a few moments, I feel I’ve regained a lot more of my composure, I don’t look so visibly tense anymore. I get back up on my feet, and decide to actually brush my teeth before heading back to my room.

When I enter, Sombra is still sitting on the bed, idly flipping through one of my magazines. I sit down next to her.

“Took you long enough,” She teases.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” I laugh it off and don’t really offer an excuse for my long absence. Thankfully, she doesn’t prod.

“ _Mira_ , you’re in this one here, see?” She points at the page.

“Oh yeah,” It’s back from when I modeled in an ad for Nano Cola. ”I almost forgot about that…”

“Are all the magazines in here ones you modeled in?”

“Hmph! so what if they are?”

“Well that’s fine, but,” She closes the magazine and tosses it somewhere off the bed. “You’re much better in person,” She fixates her eyes on me, and for a few moments I only stare back. Her gaze is so alluring it makes me want to be closer to her. I lean in to kiss, and she accepts it, stroking my cheek affectionately. When we pull apart, she smiles. It’s contagious. My heart is beating a little faster, but I feel good.

I get up to turn off the light in the room and turn on the flameless candle that sits on my nightstand for a nightlight. Sombra thinks it’s kind of weird that something like that exists, saying I should get the real thing, but I don’t really care. I crawl back into the bed and sit up against the pillows as Sombra sits to my right.

She leans in for a kiss. She’s casual, almost subtle...almost. Maybe it’s my nerves, but as she moves to straddle me, I feel hyper aware of every movement she makes. I am very conscious of how close our bodies are, how her left hand is resting on my waist, how her hair is tickling my neck. My face feels like it’s burning, which is worrying me since I’m trying really hard not to let these feelings get to me again. I’m trying, but it’s so hard. She leans close to kiss me on the neck. I don’t want her to notice how heavy my breathing is. She places her hand on my chest, right above my breast. She’s going to feel how fast my heartbeat is going and make fun of me for it. I start to get fidgety. I don’t know what to do with my hands. I swallow hard.

Sombra stops all her movements at once. She pulls back to look me in the eye.

“Hana, are you scared?”

I don’t trust my voice enough to speak, so I only nod.

“ _Aww_ , _mi amada, no te afliges._ You’re too sweet to worry like this,” She caresses my cheek with a hand and showers me in kisses. It makes me smile. “Are you anxious about... getting… intimate?” Her voice was gentle, taking a moment to choose her last couple of words wisely, which I appreciated.

“I just… don’t want to mess anything up.”

She holds me close and strokes my hair.

“You won’t, I promise,” Another kiss. “Do you still want to try?”

“Yeah.” I nod.

We kiss, her tongue presses against my lips. I think my heart is racing. Her hands are all over me, I want to feel her too. I caress her cheeks, then place my arms on her shoulders, which makes her smile.

The kissing gets forceful, deep. I breathe heavily from my mouth. At first worry about it, but I realize she is doing the same. We break for a moment, her eyes are intense, the sound of her breath arousing. I want more to happen.

She leans in and kisses along my cheek and jaw, continuing until she reaches my neck like she did just before we stopped. Her lips are so soft. She focuses on a particular area, suddenly it feels tight. bites and sucks on my skin. I stroke her hair until she’s done.

“You gave me a hickey.”

“It looks good on you.” I love her.

We kiss more, and I feel her fingers slide underneath my shirt, her nails are sharp.

“I want to take this off of you.” Her voice is firm.

I’m a little scared and embarrassed, but I want to show off for her as well. I want her to see.

“Okay.”

She wastes no time, I don’t know where she threw the top, but it’s gone now.

She took her time to appreciate the view. I didn’t want it to feel awkward so I didn’t look at her.

“ _Que Hermosa,_ ” She leans in close. “You are _perfect_ , Hana.”

I’m so glad.

“Thank you.”

We share more kisses. We are so close. I feel a sensation that makes me gasp. She is massaging and squeezing my breasts.

“Sombra…” It feels good.

“So cute.” She coos.

“Kiss me more.” I think she liked that.

She pushes me down while we kiss so that I lay on my back. I feel her warmth all over me, she touches as she pleases. I want her to touch me more, and I want to touch her too. I place my hands on her hips, and stroke her side. Our breathing is heavy. She caresses my upper thigh and I moan. She smirks at me. She grips at the edges along my shorts. I’m scared, but I want her to see.

“This is coming off, too.”

“Okay.”

She pulls them off.

“Nice color,” She grins at the sight of my underwear. “It suits you.” I laugh, only a little.

She reaches down to touch them, but I grab her hands. She looks at me.

I want her to see, I want Sombra to be completely comfortable and familiar with every part of me, but this next step feels really, really difficult. Insanely so. My hands tremble.

“You worried?” She asks.

“Uh, yeah,” It’s hard to talk.

She leans in and bombards my neck with kisses.

“Oh, Hana _, mi amada_ ,” She caresses my cheek and looks at me with a smile that is so sweet.

“ _Nunca tienes que preocuparte por mí_.”

Another series of kisses.

“ _Significas mucho para mí._ ”

This time on my cheek.

“ _Mi atrevida conejita._ ”

On the lips.

“I love you.”

I don’t know what she said, but it felt sincere. I felt loved. I couldn’t help but just smile at her for a moment.

“I love you too.” I say

“Good,” She pinches my cheek. “I just want to make you feel good.”

“I know,” I believe her. “You can do it.”

She slides the underwear off down my legs, then tosses them aside. I keep my eyes on her face the entire time. She smiles, then leans in close to me.

“You’re perfect, _mi amada_ ” we kiss. I want more. She trails a ton of kisses down to my collarbone, where she stops to suck and bite my skin for another hickey.

“You’re leaving so much evidence.” I say to her.

 “Oops, I hope no one finds out it was me.” She is sarcastic.

“I won’t tell.” I run my fingers through her hair.

She works on another hickey on my chest, this time using a hand to fondle my breast. Her other hand rubs my inner thigh, building up the tension inside me. She finishes sucking and I can see the marks just a little when I look down. She starts to kiss the nipple on my other breast. I don’t expect it so I whimper. The hand she’s had rubbing on my thigh glides up to my very sensitive area. I’m breathing so hard. I want to tell her to just touch me already, something holds it back. But She does it. She does it as if she already knew. She uses the pads of her fingers, her movements causing me to shift around in position. I hold on to the back of her head.

“Sombra…” I don’t actually have anything to say or ask her, but her name spilled from my mouth. She giggles.

 “You’ll like this even better,” She slides down until she is positioned in between my legs, right at my hips. “You have to keep your legs open for me.”

“O-okay.” It’s so hard to say.

“Hey, it’s okay.” she says to me. I guess I must’ve started looking pretty scared again. I believe her.

She rests her hands on my outer thighs. I don’t know if I should be trying to watch her. I look down. She winks at me. After that, I couldn’t be bothered to keep my head up again.

It started slow, then began to pick up after a bit. My feelings were all over the place. Of course I’ve touched myself before, and that’s what I assumed this would be like. It kind of is, but also isn’t, it’s pleasurable in an entirely different way. I almost can’t believe it. I feel heavy, but weightless. Weird, but thrilled. Strained, but the most relaxed I’ve been in a while. I’m breathing so hard from my mouth. I can feel myself sweating. I hold onto the blankets but it’s not enough.

Then I feel it- I really feel it. A pressure that had been welling up, rushing like a wave for some time. It swells until it becomes so intense it almost pierces me. I feel a little worried about what might come out. The urge is uncontrollable, so much so that it almost hurts. It bursts. I have nothing to hold on to. It’s a strong passionate feeling that burns, but its good, it’s so good. Wave after wave, it comes and goes, draining away until all the messy, complicated feelings die down, and all I have left to feel is relaxed. Its peaceful. It’s sweet. I’m so tired.

“Sleepy _, mi amada_?” She lays next to me and brushes some hair from my face, then holds me tight.

I’m tired.

“You got so vocal in the end there, _conejita._ Adorable.”

I don’t even remember making any sounds.

“Sweet dreams.”

Sweet dreams.

Wait?

“No…” It didn’t come out sounding anywhere near as serious as I meant it to. I just sounded, well, tired.

“Hm? What’s the matter?” she asks. I grab a hold of her arm.

“I want to do you, too. It’s not fair.” The words come out mumbled. She laughs.

“Don’t worry about it, just get some sleep.”

“No, I’m helping you!” It takes some strong will, but I force myself awake. “I’m doing it! Okay?” She smirks.

“No complaint here.”

I’m startled when she suddenly pulls me in to kiss, but I kiss back. I want to do all the things she did for me. I start with her shirt. It seemed like it’d be too embarrassing to ask to take it off, so instead I tug and pull up on it slightly. She gets the message and breaks away from the kiss to give me the opportunity to sit up and pull off the shirt. I carelessly throw it off the bed. it’s surprisingly satisfying to do.

“...Oh!” I couldn’t help but gasp. Sombra grinned, she was probably expecting this reaction, and overflowing with glee, waiting for this moment to happen.

“You can touch them, you know.” She says.

“Will it hurt?” I slowly cup my hands around her breasts, but I still hesitate.

 “Not unless you try… But we can save that kind of kinky play for later.” She cracks a smile.

I roll my eyes. I use the thumb of one hand to gently circle around one of her nipples, both of which are pierced. I keep a close eye on her to make sure It’s not uncomfortable.

“You’re _fine_ , you’re not going to hurt me.” She reassures, then puts her arms around me to pull me in closer to her. She gives me a peck on the nose and whispers, “They like to be kissed.” I nod.

I try to be a little firmer with my touch this time as I play with her nipples. I can’t help but keep an eye on her face to gauge her reactions, worried I might do something painful to her. I doubt that, however, because she’s giving a good show. Every once in a while she’ll shudder and hum as feedback to my touches. It honestly feels really good to know that she’s getting like this because of me. She was so good to me, so I want to return the favor. I kiss her nipples, and she exhales slowly. I lick them, she says something that I can’t understand and moans. I feel her nails drag delicately across my back, it’s arousing. I want to feel how excited she is- how excited _I’ve_ made her.

I slip my hand underneath her pants, but hesitate at the underwear. It’s lacy. Sombra strokes my cheek, and tells me to just do what I want. I remove the pants and take my time with her underwear. It’s so pretty, but as much as I like it, it’s better for the both of us if they’re off. She repositions herself a little so that I have better access between her legs. I still hesitate.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Start how you do it to yourself. We’ll go from there.”

“Alright.” My fingers move easily. She shivers when her nipples are licked. Her reaction is even better when I bite. I pick up on exactly how she likes to be touched. She urges me to put my fingers inside. They slide effortlessly. She rocks her hips hard against my movements, and drags her nails all across my body. Her moans are sultry. She’s gotten so loud its almost embarrassing, but so arousing. She holds my cheeks and looks intensely into my eyes. She talks, saying so much to me in her native tongue, the only thing I can catch is my name here and there.  The tone of her voice is the only thing I can comprehend, it’s fierce and desperate.

Her nails begin to dig into my cheeks, but I don’t feel it hurt. She huffs and whines, her body arches and trembles. I feel her tighten around my fingers. I am in awe of every aspect of her. She is perfect.

While I give her some time to calm down, I lay next to her and rub her belly.

“Are you tired?” I ask.

She’s still trying to slow her breathing, and doesn’t answer right away.

                “You were _amazing, chica_.” She puts an arm around me. I’m glad I didn’t do so bad.

                “Sleep with me.” I say, burrowing myself into her chest.

                She rustles my hair, and hums in response.

I don’t remember falling asleep.

                                                                                                ***

 

I wake slowly, in the same curled-up position I was in last night. Everything the same, except Sombra isn’t here. The moment I come to the realization, my heart sinks. I sit up in bed and take a look around the room. I spot where my clothes landed on the floor. Sombra’s borrowed set is missing. If she had some kind of secret important business to get to so early in the day, she could’ve at least mentioned it, warned me ahead of time or something. I stay in bed for another few minutes before I actually get up and dress myself.

I step out the room. I guess I don’t really have any plans for the day, so I can probably start up a Stream on my channel, play some new games I haven’t bothered with as a nice surprise. I’ll check through my backlog later.

I hear something. I’m not sure what it is, and stop all my movements. My heart pounds, I don’t know where it came from. I wait a few moments and I hear it again. It sounds like clanging and… footsteps? I slowly make my way down the hall, and the noises get easier to pick up on. I can think of a single positive reason behind this. I turn the corner and my suspicions are confirmed.

“You know; I could’ve made progress a lot faster if you just kept things in normal places. Like, where the hell Is your baking powder?” Sombra spots me the moment I peer out, or maybe she just picked up on my footsteps. A few of the cabinets in the kitchen have been left open, there’s utensils all over the counters, the stove is on, but nothing sits on top.  All the tension I had clears away, I’m so glad she stayed.

 “What’re you trying to make?” I can’t help the smile on my face as I approach her.

“I was _going_ to make breakfast, but you ruined the surprise, so now you’re gonna have to help out.” She shakes her head as she shrugs.

“You say it like it’s a bad thing!” I pout.

This is the one time I actually look forward to cooking.


End file.
